


Freezing cold

by DragonThree



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Soft Boys, This is super soft and sweet, Winter, please I haven’t written anything in so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonThree/pseuds/DragonThree
Summary: Changbin asks Hyunjin for advice with his crush.





	Freezing cold

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything on ao3 but inspiration took over me last night and I just had to write something. So here, have some fluffy changjin bc I love my boys.  
> My twitter is @drgnthree so come yell at me.  
> I can’t promise I’ll write more in the future but I think I’m back on track.

“Can you please hurry up I’m so cold” Changbin had to laugh at Hyunjin’s whiny voice. They were supposed to meet at their usual spot in the park, but Changbin was running late. He came around the last corner and entered the park and soon enough he saw hyunjin’s light blue coat from the end of the path. 

“Finally! I thought I was gonna freeze to death.” Hyunjin ran into Changbin’s arms as soon as he saw him and tried to warm up a little. Changbin tried his hardest not to let out a little sqeak at the action. See, Changbin had a problem and his problem was tall, gorgeous and his best friend of 5 years. Yes, he had a big fat crush on Hyunjin. 

“Let’s go somewhere a little warmer alright? I don’t want you to die.” Hyunjin blinked down at Changbin and started to grin. “Aww, you care so much about me it’s adorable.” Changbin grumbled and tried to hide his blushing face in his huge scarf. 

They started walking down the snowy path, passing a lot of couples and some families with young children playing in the snow. Oh how much Changbin wished he could just hold Hyunjin’s hand and kiss his plump lips and- “Changbin I can hear you thinking. What’s wrong?” “Uh nothing don’t worry” Of course Hyunjin could see right through his lie. He put his arms on Changbin’s shoulders and turned him to look him straight in the eyes. “What is it? Did something happen? Did I do something? Do you hate me? Oh god please don’t tell me you hate me-“ “Hyunjin stop you know I could never hate you.” He let out a sigh of relief.

Changbin took a deep breath. This was it.  
“I want to ask my crush on a date.” His heart did a little flip at the sight of Hyunjin’s expression of surprise, but he didn’t notice the slight disappointment in the younger’s face. “Oh well, I’d say just go for it! But what do I know?” Hyunjin still had his arms on Changbin’s shoulder but he was now looking at the ground. 

“Okay well then let me ask.” Hyunjin looked up again, surprised. “Like, right now?” Changbin nodded. “Yeah. So Hyunjin, you wanna go on a date with me?” As soon as the words left his lips, Changbin was filled with regret. But when he felt soft lips on his cheek, it felt like the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulder. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
